Steve Summers
Steve Summers is a minor recurring character on the series The Venture Bros. History Steve Summers was a former astronaut who was assumed dead when his test ship broke up. He was secretly recovered by the government and rebuilt using $6 million worth of bionic parts, making him stronger, better, faster than he was. The catch was that he had to pay it all back, which takes a very long time on a government salary. While on a mission he met Sasquatch and the two fell in love. Steve decided never to go back, instead living in seclusion in the forest with Sasquatch as his lover. While on a camping sabbatical in the episode ''Home Insecurity'', Brock Samson crossed into a restricted area and ran into the two, with Steve on the defensive over suspicions that Brock was sent by the OSI to bring him back. Following a short confrontation Brock recognized Steve, reassuring him that he was friendly and helping them escape the area by shaving Sasquatch and ripping Steve's bionic arm off to make them look like Vietnam veterans. Steve and Sasquatch decided to go up to Canada where Sasquatch has family. Following his resignation from the OSI, Brock Samson visits Steve Summers and Sasquatch and stays with them while he recovers from surgery. At the end of his stay Sasquatch gives Brock a balaclava he knitted for him as a gift. In exchange Brock gives Steve and Sasquatch a portrait he painted of the two of them as art therapy, which Steve compliments as "beautiful".''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel'' Notes * Like the original show he's from, Steve is only partially bionic with the parts replaced being his left eye, arm, and legs. This fact was exploited by Brock by kicking Steve in the groin which was still flesh and blood. * Steve is one of the very few people to date that Brock can't beat with pure physical strength as he was sent flying by a single punch from Steve and Steve could crush Brocks hand and force him to the ground (it should be noted however that Steve was using his left arm to punch, grapple, and throw Brock which is Steve's bionic arm) * Steve and Sasquatch have a cabin they share together in the woods. Cultural References * Steve Summers is a parody of Steve Austin as portrayed by Lee Majors on the 1970s television series ''The Six Million Dollar Man''. His name is also a reference to Jaime Sommers, the lead played by Lindsay Wagner in the spin-off series ''The Bionic Woman''. ** When exhibiting Steve Summers' bionically-enhanced abilities, he is shown moving in slow motion with a trailing effect, just like on ''The Six Million Dollar Man''.'' Episode Appearances *[[Home Insecurity|''Home Insecurity]] *''A Very Venture Christmas'' (cameo, no lines) *''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' (cameo, no lines) *''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel'' References Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Former OSI Category:OSI Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:LGBT Characters